Of my Pride and My love
by punkygalere09
Summary: Yami and Seto are together but Seto’s having trouble saying “I love you “, meanwhile Yami's heart is cracking wondering if Seto loves him or not.
1. 1 Why ?

**Of my Pride and my love**

Yami and Seto were laying together limbs tangled amongst the sky blue sheets both were sound asleep completely content. A while later the alarm clock went of signalling that Yami had to get up for college and Seto to head over to Kiaba Corp. Yami groaned turning over to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead "Morning love." Seto merely growled and proceeded to the bathroom. Yami frowned slightly before exiting their bedroom to use one of the bathrooms along the hall. Breakfast was sat in complete silence until Seto rose from the table, mirroring Seto Yami also rose and walked a few places to tiptoe enough to place his arms around his ,neck " Love you Seto" pecking his cheek. "I... have to go to the office... Yami I will see you tonight." Seto left the breakfast room briskly refraining from glancing at the kitchen where he left Yami as he travelled along the hall.

"**How many times does he need to tell me that he loves me?"**

"**Everyday its Love you Seto... You know how much I love you"**

"**How many times have I told him that yes I am truly and madly with you?"**

"**........ "**

"**Never... no surely....I have told him... urgggh I need stop thinking about Yami and focus on share prices and my employee sack list for today."**

Seto stood for a few seconds before leaving the mansion and settling in his car for the short drive to Kiaba Corp.

"**Why won't he just say it ...just once would be enough for me"**

"**Maybe he doesn't love me and is... just trying to let me down gently by letting me figure it out for myself."**

"**Yes... I must have done something to anger or upset him..."**

Yami sighed before grabbing his college folders and placing them in his pack back before he exited the Kiaba mansion heading for a double period of ancient history at Domino City College.

At Kiaba Corp

"God dammit I don't have time to listen to your grovelling and snivelling you have already your time and my time as an employee, now leave my office if you want to ever be employed in Japan again." The trembling former employee opened his mouth to say something only to close it as the CEO glared at him before walking as if he was physically crippled out of the office.

Seto inwardly groaned placing his hands on his face inhaling deeply before returning his gaze to the laptop screen. The desktop background was a picture taken of him and Yami just after they'd got together, Yami was smiling brightly at the camera as he held Seto's hand whose face bore a crooked grin. It had been windy that day so Seto's hair was in a rare state of untidiness; Yami's on the other hand retained its unique star shape.

"**I need to focus on work not Yami..."**

Seto then began to run his hand through his chocolate locks before shaking his head slightly so that the fringe sat in the correct place once more.

"**Right ..... must get on with work.... but Yami did seem a bit down this morning."**

"**Wonder why ... well he did seem a bit unhappy as I was about to leave ..... right after he reminded me that he loves..me."**

"**I didn't tell him that I love him ... did I?"**

"**Shit..... surely he knows I've told him before right?"**

"**No.... not once.... not even when we first got together"**

Seto buried his head into his hands, then turning away to face the window he rubbed his forehead. The city below was bustling with people going about their chaotic daily lives, clinging onto lover's hands as they made their way to work but before parting kisses were exchanged and the age old phrase, I love you followed.

"**Why haven't I told him... that he means everything to me ... that I can't live without him?" **Seto continued to let the thoughts mull and swirl around his head before slamming his hand on the desk in anger, startling his assistant who was bringing him a black coffee.

What are you staring at ? Get back to your desk if you value your job."Seto thundered.

. Double Ancient History

Yami sat at the back of class taking notes earnestly, however the events of the morning kept repeating like a bad record in the back of his mind.

"_Love you"_

"_I have to go..."_

Yami began to chew the end of his pen absent mindly his ruby eyes blinking several times before he returned his attention to the lecture with only glazed eyes.

"**Why won't he say those three words to me ... not even in passing.... or in public... or in the privacy of the mansion...?" ** Yami thought while taking another note down for is easy that was being set by the lecturer.

"**Am I not good enough for him...?"**

"**Have I offended him...?"**

"**Is he ashamed of me .....?"**

"**Why.... Why.....?" **

The bell rang signalling the end of the class, students rushed out of the class room all accept Yami who seemed too lost in thought until Mai strode across the class room and waved her hands in front of Yami. "Earth to Yami." Yami did not respond until Mai shook his shoulders before yelping in confusion "What... Who... When did class end?" "Ten minutes ago- you completely spaced out. .. is something bothering you?" "No it's nothing Mai." Yami flashed Mai an attempt of a grin while picking up his books and next assignment before slinging his jacket over his shoulders and exiting the class room with the blonde.

I apologize for writing this rubbish ......

Right err that's the first chapter please if you have any suggestions for improvement or constructive criticism would really appreciate it.

Please read and review


	2. Coffee & confusion at the cafe

Since I forgot my disclaimer in the last chapter

I don't own Yugioh

In case you are confused

"blah" = direct speech from the character/s

"**blah"= ** characters thoughts

"_blah"_= flashback

Thank you to my reviewers: **Kiki222 **and the anonymous viewer who reminded me the correct way to spell Kaiba XD ... and thanks to everyone else, who reviewed alerted, favoured, viewed my story.

----------------------------------------------Coffee & confusion at the cafe ------------------------------------

Its lunchtime and Seto's waiting just outside the college cafe, to avoid the press stalking him he had replaced his trench coat for a navy hoodie, easily blending into the sea of students flooding the main exit of the college. Seto only started to have lunch with Yami because Yami was concerned about his eating habits, which in Seto's opinion was perfectly normal; after much debate and the added involvement of Mokuba -Seto gave in. Seto looked at his watch noting he had another five minutes before Yami was supposed to be meeting him, he leaned against the wall closing his eyes for a bit.

"**I don't know why I can't tell him but ... I've got to tell him."**

"**It's not even difficult .... just three words... three."**

"**Three... words..."**

"Seto .... Seto!"Seto blinked a few times before turning his head to the left to see Yami peering at him, ruby eyes full of concern. Yami planted a kiss on Seto's cheek "How was your day.. are you feeling OK?" Yami asked noticing Seto's quiet demeanour. "I'm fine don't worry yourself." Yami opened his mouth slightly as if he was to disagree but Seto silenced him "Come on, I'm gasping for some coffee." The couple walked the short distance to the cafe, slipping in through the doors Yami went to grab the nearest table. However Seto gently grabbed his wrist directing him to a vacant table in the far corner. Once both seated and food was ordered Yami began telling Seto about his day "Ancient history...." "Books ... research". Seto was barely listening, quietly content watching Yami smile. Suddenly, Yami stopped- confused, he looked downwards Seto had intertwined his hands with his. Seto took a deep breath "Yami I---I" Yami stared at Seto's eyes wide in anticipation.

"**He's going to tell me ...."**

"**I've waited and waited and....."**

"Yami could you get me a refill please." Said Seto- hoping that would convey his feelings for Yami.

Yami blinked several times, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes didn't reply, instead he untangled his hands from Seto's "Yeah um be right back..." Yami got up from the table and joined the queue. Meanwhile Seto sat twiddling his fingers absent mindly wondering why Yami did not get the message behind him asking for more coffee.

"**Urgggh what I am going to do... he didn't get the message"**

"**Why did I say that anyway?"**

"**Crap he's looking at me."**

Seto turned away turning his attention to the peeling cream paint .

Yami stood in the queue, occasionally turning slightly to the table in the far corner but Seto just turned away.

"**Maybe he was going to tell me he...."**

"**No if he did surely he would have told me from the beginning"**

"**Perhaps he was going to end it but... didn't want to damage his reputation by ending it in a public place."**

"**Urgggh maybe I'm reading in to this too much"**

Yami returned with Seto's refill slamming it down on the table with more force than necessary – spilling it slightly. Startled Seto looked up at Yami. "Sorry Seto I've got to be getting back to the college for my next class." "I will see you later." Yami left without another word leaving Seto dumbfounded. Seto sat there for a few minutes before exiting the cafe and returning to Kaiba Corp.

Hate it?

Loath it?

Please let me know if it can be improved


End file.
